digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon Adventure 3D: Digimon Grandprix!
Digimon Adventure 3D: Digimon Grandprix! is one of the two Digimon-related CG shorts at the Toei Animation Festival. Synopsis Twelve contestants compete in the Digimon Grandprix to obtain the titles of "King of Digimon". The race starts off with a rush, only flies the wrong way and 's vehicle leaves without him. At the start, in a farm-like area, and take the lead but, as they cross a river area, they attempt to ram each other out of the race, causing both their vehicles to stall. Preoccupied with each other, most of the other racers pass them. As the other Digimon advance, Agumon finally manages to go in the right direction, and Patamon joins him for a ride. In the snow-filled second stage, DemiDevimon manages to pass and releases enough bombs to destroy both his vehicle and 's, as Veemon speeds up. Within the fall forest section, Veemon and DemiDevimon attempt to take each other out, with their actions causing , , , and to fall in succession, but Agumon, carrying the rest of the fallen riders, bursts through, with his sonic boom aftermath knocking Veemon and DemiDevimon off course. Ahead by a comfortable margin, preens for the announcer, but Agumon quickly takes the lead. Unfortunately, his missile causes him to have an upset stomach, and he begins to poop, launching it as an impromptu missile. This action takes out almost instantly, and Gabumon falls soon after. Agumon soon loses course once more, leaving DemiDevimon and Veemon to duke it out in the city. DemiDevimon draws on his last resort and fires everything on his vehicle but his cockpit, which Veemon simply dodges, but the resulting explosion knocks him out. DemiDevimon thinks he wins, except Agumon, carrying the rest of the contestants, rides past and destroys DemiDevimon's vehicle with his shockwave. They all cross the finish line and share the title of "King of Digimon," except immediately after the missile goes out of control, sending them off into space. Featured Characters # in the Taiti-Special, a missile # in the Yamato 2000GT, a classic car # in the -Screw, a spiral flying machine # in the Love-Love-Hart, a heart-shaped mini-plane # in the Parasol-Corn, a popcorn-shaped car # in the Wild Cat, a motorcycle # in the Patapata-Gogo, a floating tube with fans # in the Hikousen-GomaJyo-Go, a blimp # in the Doramon-V, a long car # in the BaronHawk-Kai, a military plane # in the Super-Armadimon, a car comprised of only two giant wheels # in the Devil-Doctor, a syringe-shaped ship #Fukui, the Announcer #Multiple Punimon appear as spectators #Multiple Nyokimon appear as spectators #Multiple Pabumon appear as spectators #Multiple Poyomon appear as spectators #Multiple Chibomon appear as spectators #Multiple Koromon appear as spectators #Multiple Tsunomon appear as spectators #Multiple Yokomon appear as spectators #Multiple Tanemon appear as spectators #Multiple Bukamon appear as spectators #Multiple Tokomon appear as spectators #Multiple Nyaromon appear as spectators #Multiple DemiVeemon appear as spectators #Multiple Upamon appear as spectators #Multiple Salamon appear as spectators Other notes . *Tentomon's vehicle is based on 's . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *The movie is done in the style of , with the assortment of different cars and hijinks between the characters. *In the popular Korean theme park, Everland, the movie is featured as a 4D movie attraction in Space Tour located on European Adventure.Everland Resort }} External links *[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/movie/2009_anime_matsuri/dg2/index.html 2009 Toei Anime Festival Official Site] Notes and References Category:Movies Category:Digimon Adventure